Pacific
by guys in my head
Summary: Embry finds an imprint in Emily's younger sister. Leah and Aiden are living together and Seth and Shea still fight. Branch off of "Twister"
1. Chapter 1

_**And Another One**_

**Alexa Point of View**

I smiled as I helped set the table for the group that was coming over. My older sister was too happy to put me to work on this fine Wednesday in July, but I didn't mind. It was a vacation of sorts. She was eight months pregnant and I was staying with her until August, but I may end up staying longer. My mother is a little too old to be raising another teenage girl so Emily offered to watch me. Although, I think mom said something about "making sure she doesn't fall" or that "Sam doesn't crush her" but I had lost track at that point anyway.

I am the youngest child in my family. Emily was the only sister I ever had in the household growing up, even though I had another sister as well. My mom had really hoped on a boy because she loved the name Alex, but I got Alexa instead. She was thrilled with me she says, but I know she really wanted a boy.

Either way, I'm more of a tom boy in the end. I even shortened my name to Alex, Alexa was always a little off sounding.

Oh, wait, what? I looked up as my sister clapped her hands.

"Were you saying something, Em?" I asked embarrassed.

"You were daydreaming again!" She sighed. "I said `we're done with the food` the guys will be here any minute."

"How many are there?" I counted the spots I had set.

"Well, today there are only seven, not including you, me, or Sam." She did the math in her head. "Then there is Claire, Leah, Nessie, Shea, Kim, and Rebecca."

"So, in human form, sixteen?"

"Yes." She smiled, "Sixteen. Wow, that's a relief; I didn't cook enough for everyone."

Somehow, that was hard to believe. I nodded and went along with it as I set another four places. The doorbell rang, it was only five! No one was supposed to come until six!

My sister had decided to throw this whole wacky "Welcome" party. It was terribly unnecessary, but I had learned much more than to disagree with Emily. Anyone who did was most likely dead.

I glanced again at her face, bear? Really? It didn't look like a bear. It looked more like Sarah's wounds…but…that was impossible…right? I laughed nervously. Emily frowned.

"They shouldn't be here." She went to get the door.

"I'll get it!" I jumped; she was doing way too much to herself. Then again, she was always that way. She downplayed everything to suit everyone else's convenience, quite the opposite of me, but okay.

Holy crap! GIANT PEOPLE! It made me happy to know none of them had dressed up either. I was wearing a very old sweatshirt and sweatpants that didn't fit. Fifteen people filed in. I tried to remember them, but I hadn't been to my sister's wedding because I had a few injuries that didn't allow me to go so I hadn't seen any of them since I was like two.

A whole fourteen years, imagine that.

One of them met my eyes and froze. I cocked my head to the side because he stared at me funny.

Emily had come in and I snapped out of my confusion…sort of. Something still didn't seem quite right. There must be some curse on my family with these guys here. I shook my head.

Emily looked at me like I was insane again.

I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Shea." Someone broke the silence. I turned to see a girl with short chocolate brown hair step forward and tug at one familiar face's hand.

Ah, right. The Clearwaters lived here!

"Alex." I nodded. "But shouldn't Seth be the one to introduce us? Didn't hear you had a girlfriend."

"You would know her if you visited." Seth smiled.

"I'm Claire." A younger girl spoke proudly.

"I know you, Claire." I laughed at my niece.

"I know." She smiled.

"And is this your Quil?" I asked her in mock surprise, I had seen so many pictures of the guy. She never shut up about him, it's almost like the five year-old had a boyfriend.

Maybe she did.

The boy nodded. "That's me."

"Nice to meet you." Stupid pedophile who is dating my niece.

"You know me, I hope." My other second cousin asked somewhat sarcastically.

"Do I?" I asked as a joke, "I'm sorry, I don't remember!"

"The girl who babysat you when Emily couldn't." She teased.

"Oh, that one!" I laughed. "Hey, Lee."

"This is Aiden." She smiled, she hadn't been so happy in years it seemed.

"Hi." The redhead guy next to her said.

I smiled.

"Kim." Another girl smiled shyly.

She seemed nice; at least I might have one friend here! And Shea seemed pretty cool too. Well, except for the fact she was with my cousin. That would be awkward.

"Jared." Her stalker presented.

"Aww, he went to Jared's!" I smiled quite randomly.

Emily sighed.

Kim let a small giggle escape.

"Nessie!" I little curly-top bounced.

"Jacob." Her, um, well…he might be a pedophile too. I may need to call the police today…

"That is Paul." An older girl poked her boyfriend in the chest. "And I'm Rachel."

I nodded.

"I'm Embry…"

Oh damn, staring boy stayed. I turned and smiled at him quickly before turning back to the group.

"I'm sorry my sister felt the need to bring you all here, please enjoy a dinner in honor of your community service for showing up."

Emily frowned at me.

"Hey, don't blame me; I'm the innocent victim in this." I shrugged.

We proceeded to the "Whatever" room to eat. I think Embry was staring at me again. I think Sam was glaring at him and I think Emily was smiling at him. I could have been imagining though…

We ate dinner like…well…not like normal humans would which really began to raise my earlier suspicions. But, really, it couldn't be true! I mean what would the odds be? And then Jerry would shoot me if I stayed!

Aw, who cares if he shoots me? I'm better use dead to him.

I began to clear the dishes when everyone had left to watch football. Emily hadn't wanted me too, but I did anyways. I was here to help her so really there was no point if I wasn't going to.

Embry had stayed to watch me.

Of course.

Maybe I _will_ call the police.

I put a few dishes in the dishwasher.

"You're a lot like your sister." Embry spoke suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"Like your sister, Emily?"

"Not at all, where do you see a resemblance?" I laughed.

"You're working in the kitchen." He shrugged, "And you're kinda quiet."

"Not usually." I shrugged too, "And I don't work in the kitchen, I steal." I took a brownie off the dessert plate.

"But you're like Leah too…"

Did he mean to say this all out loud? I turned back around.

"You dress like her." He stated. "Not many girls dress like that. I wouldn't do it if I had the option."

"Oh, what, so now because I dress funny I'm a shape shifter?" I asked angrily, then I covered my mouth.

I didn't mean to say that out loud!

The knife I held clattered to the ground.

Oh, shit!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah, About That…**_

**Alexa POV**

"What happened?" Emily had, well, tried to rush in but her belly didn't quite allow for that. It was quite funny to watch.

"N-n-n-nothing." I stammered. "I dropped a knife, didn't mean to disturb you all. Sorry." I smiled.

She didn't seem convinced, but walked back into the living room anyways.

"What did you just say?" Embry looked at me, thoroughly interested.

"Shapeshifter." I whispered, hoping the others didn't hear that. My last outcry was probab;y something the neighbors wouldn't forget.

I could see it now. An innocent family gathered around enjoying dessert then "…SHAPESHIFTER…" and the table breaks into mayhem over what does and doesn't exist.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I didn't until you just admitted it right there. I only know what I've learned." I shrugged, placing another plate in the washer. "Makah's have it a little different than you do. If I've heard the stories correct, you're wolves?"

He didn't do anything.

"Right, well, we are too. Except we're not here because of the same reason and we haven't become quite as…evolved."

"Evolved?" He was genuinely confused; great I gave top secret stuff to the enemy.

"Well, most of you are guaranteed to pass on the gene, assuming you imprint. We don't imprint. None of us have nor will we ever at this point, considering this started over hundreds of years ago."

He looked like he sort of understood. Something was eating at him.

"Are you one of those then?"

"Yeah…" I admitted, "And Emily would be too if she stayed in the tribe any longer. Hell, Claire could be one for all we know."

"Why aren't they?"

"They have to be within our borders to start changing, then they can change wherever the want…it's complicated."

"What makes you change? Vampires?"

I shook my head. "You guys do. The pack here makes us change to protect our people. But we don't feel threatened unless we're living on our own ground. I guess Em left before it really started."

He nodded.

"And you guys imprint right?"

He nodded again.

"So that means everyone here is an imprinted pair. Even Quil and Claire and Sam and Emily." I took a pause. "And…you and me?"

He nodded a third time while looking at the floor.

"Okay." I smiled…sort of.

"Really?"

"Nope, but if my niece and sister can live with you idiots then I guess I have to too."

He laughed.

"Hey, Emily!" I called.

She really should have just rolled here, it would be so much faster.

"Yes?" She smiled; I had a sneaking suspicion they had been listening in.

"I think our family is officially cursed!" I smiled and took three trays of dessert out into the living room where Paul hurriedly flipped the TV on.

"Nice save." I laughed and put the two trays in my hands and put them on the table and then took the one off my head and put it next to the others.

"How do you balance that?" Nessie asked in awe.

I smiled.

"It's about the only remotely Native thing I've learned to do. I can balance about anything, I think I was dropped as a kid."

"That explains so much." Leah nodded.

Embry came in, I hadn't even noticed Sam's or Jacob's absences until they walked in with him. Jacob took his place by Ness, Sam took his place next to Em, and Embry took his rightful place next to me. I don't think this will take to much getting used to at all.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Colts vs Saints**_

**APOV**

"Guys, that is last February's Super Bowl, why the hell are you watching it now?" I laughed as I finished cleaning the kitchen.

"Because there was no other football on, dumbass." Paul spoke without really acknowledging me.

Embry growled.

"I can handle myself." I spoke calmly.

Kim glanced from Emily to me.

"Easily." I added as I took a seat on Embry's lap.

Jared yelled an insult at the players.

"But, you knew it was going to happen, what is the point?" I sighed.

"There wasn't one." Jacob shrugged.

"Fantastic." Rachel grumbled.

"HORSEY!" Claire cheered as the commercials played. Why didn't anyone hit fast-forward yet? It's a video (who has those these days) did we really need to suffer through these?

"Aiden…" Shea spoke slowly.

"Hm?" Redhead looked up.

"When did Mom say she was shipping Grant up here again?

Seth chuckled. "Stop worrying about it; he'll be here in two days she said."

"Sorry." She sighed, "But I can't let him get hurt because I decided to move here and live with that delinquent over there." She nodded to Jacob.

Grant who? How did we get onto this topic? We're watching a Clydesdale jump the Grand Canyon for gawd's sake! I tried to sort it out in my mind.

"Shea owns her own horse, but she didn't take him here when she came up for a few days." Embry whispered in my ear.

I nodded.

"I never quite understood it, you turn into a horse. Did you need to buy one?" Leah asked.

"I bought him before I mutated into some black and white freak." Shea shrugged. "And he is even more important to me than Seth is."

Seth frowned.

Leah burst into laughter.

Aiden patted him on the back, "It's not you, she's always been that way."

I liked this place. I thought it'd be a horrible experience, but it really wasn't. Well…I still felt the need to call the cops on more than one character here, but oh well.

I smiled.

"Waaaaiiiiiiiit." Shea stood up. "She's a shifter too. Does that mean we've graduated to three girls?"

"I guess so." I laughed. The alarm for the cookies (or second dessert) went off. I got up and when I looked behind me, Embry was staring at me with happy eyes.

I could really get used to that. His gaze made my heart jump, pretty embarrassing considering I can hear pretty much everyone else's heart in the room.

I got the cookies out.

"Aw, shit, EMILY I THINK I KILLED THEM!" It's not like they were burning, they were just big blobs of malformed mess.

"They look fine…" She poked one with a fork.

"Yeah, and malformed…"

"Nah, not really, just that one," she pointed to a lump, "It looks like the leaning tower of chocolate chips."

"I've come to make the decision that you will do all of the baking from this point in." I stated simply, "I _can_ cook though, so I can do that for you."

"I think I'll be needing a lot more help now that Embry will be here practically every day of the week." She laughed.

"What makes you say that?" I mumbled.

She smiled.

"Oh. Well, yeah, if he feels like it." I blushed.

"Oh, he will." She warned.

I whacked her lightly with the dish towel.

"Don't make fun of me." I complained.

"I'm not." She assured, "I'm making fun of Embry."

I made a face and we laughed.

"When are we getting the cookies?" Claire's voice rose.

"Right now!" Emily smiled and she brought out the cookies. I had one in my mouth already.

"Oh, wow. Just because they look like a two year-old made them doesn't make it taste so!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Whoops…That Was Awkward**_

**APOV**

I walked out of the extra bedroom this morning at exactly 2:00 am. Emily was freaking out because she thought the baby was coming a month early. I told her to live with it.

Well, no, actually, I think my exact words were:

"Suck it up, it's only a month. Go wake Sam up because frankly I don't give a damn."

Either way, I was in for it this morning!

I was woken up a second time at a better hour, 10:28 am, by Emily again.

"Alex, you have company." She called.

"Oh SHIT!" I jumped up and changed quickly, leaving my pajamas on the floor and washing my face. In all of three minutes, I was walking down the hall while pulling my hair into a low ponytail.

"Embry's eating with the rest of the food-stealers." She nodded her head to the kitchen. I smiled.

"Hey." I walked in; I hadn't realized just how hungry I was. My stomach growled and Embry got up to give me his seat.

I laughed. "I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced.

"I can seriously stand, I won't die." I shook my head, "Continue stuffing your face." I picked up a muffin and banged it on the table.

Jared looked at me like I was insane.

"You can't be too sure when she's pregnant she may let muffins go stale." I answered his unspoken question.

"You know what, at this point, I have come to terms with the fact Seth's imprint is an insane bitch, I guess I'll have to get used to you too." He sighed.

"Well, thank-you." I said, not really listening. I took a cautious bite out of the muffin.

"Stale?" Embry chuckled.

"No, disgusting. I hate blueberries." I mumbled.

He smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" I frowned.

"You."

"Aw, I need to throw up." Paul teased.

"Emily!" I called, "I'm leaving!" I didn't wait for an answer and I pulled Embry out with me.

"When are you coming back?" I heard Sam yell.

"Don't know, when I leave for the night I don't typically come back!" I ran. Embry followed. After about two-minutes I stopped running and collapsed in a fit of laughter. Embry helped me back up.

"Well, he'll be pissed when I get back, but it doesn't matter." I smiled.

He shook his head, grinning.

"I love you. You haven't run away yet." I looked at him.

"I would have," He teased, "But I can't."

"Very funny." I frowned.

"So, what were you going to do once you escaped?" He asked.

"This." I kissed him quickly. "And then this." I ran away.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I Always Wanted a Dog…Then I Became One…**_

**APOV**

I sat quietly in the forest, snuffling sounds coming from behind me. Something sneezed. I laughed, sort of, giving myself away.

Something tackled me and I barked.

_Damn, you found me!_

_Haha, yeah. _He grinned, getting up.

I liked being part of Jacob's pack. It was smaller than the pack back home. Except here, we read minds. Where I came from, that was rude, we simply understood dog language. It is actually quite possible we paraphrased most of the time though.

_Fine, you hide._ I closed my eyes and waited for him to shield his thoughts.

Embry scampered away.

…_five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. If you're not ready, too bad._

I attempted to follow his scent, but seeing as since he tackled me, the most I found was, well, me.

I sighed. I'd have to actually look for him. I began the search.

Mere moments, MERE MOMENTS, it took to find the idiot. He ended up hiding behind a large, speckled rock that matched his fur perfectly.

That was the most obvious place to look.

_Nice hiding spot. _I smiled.

_Hmph._

_Aw, someone is upset. Maybe we should include Quil and Claire, maybe that will give you a standing chance. _I teased.

The sun was high in the sky, noon time!

_I'm going to go phase, stay HERE and don't MOVE._ I warned him.

_Gotcha._

I came back, fully clothed, and sat down on the rock next to him.

"You know, I always wanted a puppy, then I found out I turned into one." I told Embry as I scratched him on the head.

He chuckled…I think.

"Go ahead." I nodded in the direction of where I had just come from. "Go phase."

He shook his head.

"Well, I'm hungry and I don't know anywhere that serves giant dogs." I frowned.

He lay down and looked at me expectantly.

"I am not getting on your back, Embry." I snorted.

He whined.

"NO!"

Puppy dog eyes, wolves pulled them off pretty well for man-eaters.

"Oh…fine." I grumbled. I got on hesitantly. "But I can run by myself, thank-you."

I felt his body shake with laughter under me.

"Well, go on then." I had my hands on the scruff of his neck.

He got up.

HOLY SHIT! HE WAS TALL!

And we were off.

"When I fall, I'm going to shoot you." I threatened.

Assuming I survive the fall.

It only made him run faster. Which is another thing, where were we going? It's not like he seemed to eat at his house. Whose house were we going to hit up next? Jacob's? My cousins? Ah, well I guess it didn't matter.

He stopped and I hopped off. He grinned and licked my face.

"Ew, I know dogs' tongues are cleaners than a human's but I'd much rather you be human when you kiss me." I wiped it off with my sleeve.

He ran away to phase.

A few minutes later, he reappeared.

"Where exactly are we?" I asked when he led me through the remainder of the trees to a house.

"Jacob's."

"Ah, I knew it." I nodded.

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Curious." I shrugged.

He kissed my hair as he seemed to think about something.

"What the hell?" I jumped as a black and white horse galloped by me, followed closely by a sandy wolf.

"Shea and Seth are here too." He smiled.

The horse reared up as if to strike Seth, then gracefully formed into a human…with clothes.

"Why can she shift into clothes?" I whispered.

Embry shrugged, "Never thought to ask."

Seth barked and Shea rolled her eyes, pointing to the forest.

"Go phase in there." She commanded. Seth rolled his eyes and ran away.

She seemed to spot us. "Oh, hey, guys!" She skipped up to us. "You see Leah and Aiden yet?"

I shook my head.

Just then, a silver bullet shot through the trees and bowled Seth, who had been coming back, over.

"Hey."

The wolf turned and seemed to laugh before continuing to the door, pawing at it, and trotting back. The look that danced in her eyes seemed to say "I won."

A chestnut horse trotted onto the yard and pranced in his spot. He spotted Leah and loped over. Slowly, but surely, he morphed to human. He wore clothes as well. Shaking himself off, Aiden smiled.

Leah barked.

She phased too, somehow managing to end up in clothes like Aiden and Shea.

Seth's mouth dropped open. "How did _you _do that?"

"Aiden figured it out." Leah smiled.

Shea looked at him expectantly. "What's the secret?"

"I gave her a little power." He grinned.

"Shea!" Seth turned to his imprint.

"What? I didn't even know that was possible!" She snapped.

It broke out into a fight between the two of them. Leah and Aiden headed for the house and Embry followed, the arm on my waist guiding me to do so too.

"Does that happen a lot between them?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be normal if they didn't." Embry answered. I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**APOV**

"So, how are you liking our rez so far?" Jacob joked as he watched Shea put out plates for lunch. They weren't normal plates…um…just plates big enough for a giant. It's okay though, we'd probably eat more than a plateful of them anyways. It's all good.

We ate in almost silence. Well, that is, except for the occasional crack of a joke and the natural screaming from imprint to imprint.

Something loud rumbled up the street. Shea looked up at the clock.

"They're early!" She jumped up and dragged Seth, who was eating a third helping, out the door.

Please remember, it's only lunch, it isn't as important as dinner.

"What the fuck, Shea?" He pulled out of her grasp. She glared at him. Leah laughed and immediately began to choke. Aiden patted her back, grinning.

"Grant is here!" She screeched. The famous Grant I had heard about only yesterday? No way! I shook my head in amusement and followed them out the door, Embry close by my side.

A big fat man with a shirt that bore stains from the drive, or past drives, grunted as he got out.

"He your horse?" He asked Shea.

Shea nodded and the man went around to the back to unload.

"I've got it." She frowned and went to the trailer door. The man shrugged and backed off.

I was honestly surprised. I knew she was a shape shifter and if she had owned a horse, she must be familiar with the way to load and/or unload a horse. But, I didn't expect her to open the latch and pull down the ramp with such ease. I watched closely as she patted what I expected to be Grant, on the hindquarters. He moved over obligingly.

She unhooked him and led him off backwards without hassle. Shea looked as if she were about to hand the horse to Seth, the second most important being in her life, then thought better of it. Smart girl. She gave it to Aiden who nodded and looked as experienced as she was.

She went to get a smaller horse, one I hadn't noticed, who was a deep chocolate brown and had a blaze running down her face.

"You'd better let me get that one, dear." The driver told Shea. Seth began to tremble slightly when he called her "dear" but other than that, he was fine. "She was a devil unloading and loading on our way up here. The thing managed to get her halter off every single time."

"I think I can handle her, thank you." She smiled as if there was some kind of secret to it.

Within moments, she proved the driver wrong when she unloaded the young mare without more than a snort.

"Wow, she really works well for you." I think I'll call him Chuck whistled in awe.

"Yeah." Shea laughed.

I swear that horse was grinning.

Oh.

I get it.

The man nodded and Shea helped him unpack the feed and boxes full of whats-its. It didn't take long.

Finally, Chuck tipped his baseball cap and backed out of the Blacks' driveway.

Chocolate-brown-devil-mare reared up in good-bye as he left.

"That wasn't nice to do to the poor man, Jennie." Shea laughed.

Sure enough, the second horse shrunk down into a girl, younger than me, but still a teenager.

"Yes it was!" She grinned. "Hey, Jacob!" She turned around.

"Hey, Jennie." Jacob spoke quite angrily. I guess this kid wasn't in the top ten most loved list in his book. Maybe his top ten most hated, but maybe not.

"So, is anyone going to tell me what happened yesterday morning?" She asked Shea abruptly. "I kept calling but no one answered and I assume it was to avoid telling me, was it not?"

Shea blushed, the little…well, bitch is harsh, but oh well, the little bitch blushed!

"Something happened yesterday morning?" Leah looked at Jacob. Jacob looked at Aiden. Aiden looked at Shea. Shea looked at Seth. Embry looked confused. I felt confused. Shea and Seth broke out laughing and Jacob pressed his lips together.

"Yeeeaaaah…" Seth laughed, "I guess you could say that."

"Well, what?" Jennie demanded, but the other two were laughing too hard.

"Now is not the time for the conversation." Jacob glared at her. Jennie rolled her eyes. Suddenly, her expression brightened.

"Lunch? I've been eating grain and hay and it tastes worse than the grass."

"Inside." Shea nodded.

I watched everyone file in. Shea, Embry, and I were the only humans left. Shea was here because she was holding Grant.

Which was another thing, where did she plan on keeping it?

"Aiden!" Shea called, "I'm taking him to live in the shack you built him until you build a better one!"

"I'm not building another one!" He yelled from inside.

"Yeah, you are!" And with that, she unhitched the lead line from Grant's halter and dropped it on the ground. She smiled once at me, waved good-bye, and phased.

The black and white horse was back.

She shook her head, communicating something to her horse and they galloped off.

"Well, that's…unusual." I said when they left.

"Definitely something you don't see often." Embry agreed.

"Where do you want to go then?" I looked up at him.

He shrugged in response.

"Great idea." I smiled. "Come on, let's go figure out what happened yesterday morning." And we walked inside together.

Together!

I can really get used to this.

And the Civil War said we couldn't have slaves!

Well, no one told Fate that!

*Ω*

**A/N**

**Very mis-matched chapter, I know. I just had to get Jennie in there and I had to get Grant there else things wouldn't work.**

**For example, you'd have a chapter all of one, maybe two, sentences long.**

**Now where does that get us?!**

**Love you Jennie!**

**Happy B-Day Liz!**

**L…no I don't love you Aiden. But it's okay; I don't love a lot of people. Go be the president of the club. You enjoy being a control freak.**

**~Fae (yes, I will never keep the same name twice in a row as of now)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**EMILY SAVE ME!**_

I sipped from my mug and winced when someone turned the lights on. Sam stood at the entrance to the kitchen. I looked around him to see if Em was awake yet and was disappointed.

INLAW TIME!

As if living with both of them wasn't awkward enough.

"I don't think Emily ever told you the house rules." He said simply.

"Um, can I guess by my very own self?" I rolled my eyes, "We do not anger wolves, knew that one, but I'm pretty bomb-proof, thanks. There's probably one about limiting Embry's house access to living room, kitchen, dining room, etc. I'm going to assume you're not too eager on letting Emily's sister keep a wolf in her room. I'm not that stupid, Sam." I shook my head. "I'm not the brightest, but I'm not that stupid."

He opened his mouth, having ignored my speech.

This leads me to the following conclusion:

In-law bonding time, NOT FUN.

"Emily, save me." I muttered, taking another sip of coffee and nodding to whatever it was Samuel Uley was telling me about my totally abnormal teenage life. I reached in my jean pocket to double-check I had keys to the house. They were there.

The doorbell rang and I looked up.

"Were you even bothering to listen?" Sam looked me over.

"Nope, but it doesn't matter, I already summed it up. I'm considering making an imprint pledge and reading it at one of your bonfires. I wonder how well that would go."

He sighed and sat down as I went to the door.

Embry stood there, what a surprise. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Sam is limiting your access, I'm sorry, but I can't let you in." I nodded sarcastically. I heard Sam mutter something incomprehensible.

Embry shook his head and smiled. "Tell him I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to disobey his rules."

"Sam, did you hear that?" I looked back into the kitchen. He nodded.

I took a spray bottle out of the cupboard and washed it, afterward filling it with water.

"Emily, I'm leaving a spray bottle. Sam is in a bad mood, if he pees on the carpet, either spray him or whack him with a newspaper." I called.

And, with that, I skipped out the door with Embry behind me.

"You're the weirdest person I have ever met." Embry grinned.

"Yes, but that should say something about you, you imprinted on me."

"I suppose so." He kissed me quickly.

"Hey, I just got the best idea ever!" I jumped, "Well…if you want to risk your life…"

***

"You WHAT?!" Jacob was yelling at Jennie when we got there.

Jennie was on the floor laughing too hard.

"I trotted up to Chief Swan and pulled off his wig-thing." She said, "And then I threw it in the fountain and galloped off."

Jacob was fuming and, turning to us, he grimaced. "Hey, guys, hold on one sec." He walked down the hallway to one of the bedrooms and threw open the door.

"Shea, your cousin—**SETH, GET OUT OF HER ROOM FOR THE SECOND TIME THIS WEEK**!"

I heard laughter behind us and I knew Leah and Aiden had arrived.

"So that's what happened the other morning." Leah nodded.

Aiden had the same look as Jacob on his face. I heard Seth jump and race out of the room. He came to a halt in front of Leah. I heard a door slam and possibly a rib or two crack and Shea came down the hall angrily with a half injured half irritated Jacob.

Jennie was cracking up with Leah now and I noticed I wasn't far behind. The irony of it all was too much to handle. Embry patted Seth on the back.

"Nice."

"Only when I'm here does he decide to come into the damn room, only when I'm here." Seth grumbled, making Leah, Jennie, and I laugh even harder.

Well, if it turned out like this, my idea was going to be a hell of a lot of fun.

***

**A/N:**

**SHORT CHAPTER I know! I know! But I've been so busy with tests on things I've never even heard of and math homework has been a blast. No matter how "good" you are at math, it's always boring unless you enjoy it. That saying "You'll never be good if you don't like the game," apparently doesn't apply. Who here enjoys (no matter how easy it is, I'll admit) solving Special Trinomials? Cause I sure as hell don't.**

**Okay, no one has mentioned this except one of my lovely cousins, yeah lovely, my characters aren't sappy romantics, but I guess I kind of based them off of me and my friends, I think (even though she's happier) Leah has been OOC at some parts, but you know what, forget it, Stephanie Meyer makes girls seem as if they can't live without boys and I highly disagree.**

**Thanks again for the reviews and favorite(s)/alert(s) (because my mind has been doing too much math and I'm too last to look/count/remember, I think there are 2? Or 3? Not many, but better than none so thanks!)**

**Love yall!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**With a Cheery "Good Morning!"**_

"Oh, leave them alone." I heard Emily sigh.

"Jacob, what do you do when you find your cousin sleeping with her imprint?" I could tell Sam was talking into a phone.

"She's my sister, not yours. I think its fine; let's go before they wake-up."

"I just yell at Seth to get his ass out of her bed, am I supposed to do something different?" I heard Jacob ask, he sounded fairly tired and I wondered why.

"You will not wake Embry up." Emily scolded.

"Can I go now? Shea and Jennie had an emergency this morning at five and I was up until twelve in the first place."

I heard the dial tone and I knew he had hung up before Sam could say anything more.

The shadows by my door shifted and I rolled over to glare at Sam.

"Embry had patrol last night, leave him be." I warned.

"Good-morning, Alex." Emily waved.

"'Morning, Em!" I struggled out of Embry's hold on me, well my plan didn't work. I wanted Sam to go insane! Now I have to think of _more_ ideas! Gosh, why can't he freak out when I want him to?

I walked past Sam with a smile and looked as innocent as possible when I went over to Emily.

"I'm going to go make breakfast, you wanna come?" She asked me. I nodded and when she turned to walk down the hall, I spun back around to face Sam.

"She likes me better." I mouthed.

He frowned.

Something screams in-law rivalry to me, how 'bout you?

"Didn't I just lay the ground rules _yesterday_?" He asked.

"Yup!" I popped my "p" and skipped down the hall.

***

"EMBRY!" I called, "Emily made BREAK-FAST!" I jumped on the bed, landing on top of him.

Okay, awkward!

He woke up and made a frightened spasm like he didn't know I was there.

"Don't _do_ that!" He rubbed his eyes.

"Do what? Wake you up or jump on the bed while you're on it?"

"Both." He yawned. **(A/N haha I yawned as I wrote this)**

"Okay then, but Shea and Jacob said they needed to talk to us…you and that it was impoooooortant." I nodded.

"Did they say what?"

"Nope, but I suspect it has something to do with yelling 'HOW THE HELL DO YOU BOTTLE-FEED?!' because that's what Jacob was yelling to Shea whenever he said 'hold on, one sec.'" I smiled.

"Wait…Shea and Jacob had a kid? Well, Seth is gonna be pissed…"

"NO! Whatever they want it just has to do with bottle-feeding!" I rolled my eyes.

Someone coughed.

We both looked up at the door.

Like I said before, awkward!

"Phone for you…" Jared looked from me to Embry and back.

I got up to get the phone from his hand.

"Bottle-feeding?" He asked me.

"I have no idea." I answered, snatching the phone away.

"Alex, is Embry awake now?"

"Sort of…"

"Well, tell him to get his ass out of bed already because we all need to be here for this."

"_JACOB, I GOT THE GOAT'S MILK!" _I heard Jennie call from the other end.

"Great, give it to Shea." He focused back on me, "Just get him over here."

"Will do!"

I hung up to see Embry and Jared watching me.

"Goat's milk?" They both asked.

"Uh-huh!"

**~***~**

**A/N-**

**HEYYYYY GUEEEES WHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! I'm currently writing two poems (like LOOOOOONG ones) for school so updating is COOOOMPLIIICATED! I'm trying to do my best, but everything has gotten harder. I found out I'm in all four productions of the school play (cook in first 2, random "the rest of this cast is so young they stink" helper in the 2****nd**** 2) I have to write a poem for the class-night presentation (or finish it rather) and math homework was so much easier before they started adding the alphabet!**

**Plus, right now I'm supposed to be writing reasons for Horse-judging (which completely slipped my mind and they're due) and memorize those and I have student council and a trip 2moro w/girl scouts…**

**WOW!**

**And…**

**I'm babysitting all Saturday, I'll try to update ASAP but it maaaay take soooome tiiiiime…**

**Patience? Please? I know I don't deserve it with such short chapters, but bear with me. I'm feeling annoyed with myself too.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Alex's Alter-ego 3**

**P.S.-Please review! I'm hoping for at least 2 new reviews before I post the next chapter (which will hopefully be longer…) And thank you for my 2 new favorites and 3 (I think…) new alerts! But please REVIEW!!!!!**

**P.P.S.-**_**Put some flowers on Algernon's grave for me.**_

**(Gosh I've had enough of that story in lit class, it's great but we've been doing too much work on it.)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well, You have a Baby, I have a Kitten**_

"'Night!" I pecked Embry on the cheek as his little puppy ran around in circles, weaving in and out of our feet. I had my kitten wrapped tightly in a little bundle of towels and a blanket because she was still so young. I also had enough milk formula and a few bottles so I could feed her. It was dangerous to take her away from her litter this early, but Shea, Jennie, and—occasionally—Jacob had enough kittens to worry about feeding every two hours.

"'Night." He laughed and he walked down the steps, snapping his fingers a few times to get the puppy to follow him. "Come on, Sylvester."

Who the hell names a _dog_ Sylvester?

I opened the door and entered the house with the bag of bottles and milk formula over my shoulder and a softly mewing kitten in my arms.

"How come your nine months go by so fast but mine feels like forever?" Emily teased as I entered the kitchen. I saw Sam choke on his coffee when he spotted the little bundle in my arms.

"What?"

"Her name is Tigerlilly, she's my new kitten." I announced happily.

"Wait, Emily, did you say she could have the kitten?" Sam asked as Emily came over to inspect it.

"No."

"Then what made her think she could just take it in here like that?"

"Now, now, Sam, I know this is your house, but you have to get over this territorial issue. Just because I didn't have you both in carriers when you met doesn't mean you don't have to be nice to her." I scolded.

"Aw, look at her, she's so cute!" Emily cooed, completely ignoring the fact I was making fun of my brother-in-law.

"I know, isn't she? Shea and Seth found a whole litter of them and she made Seth take them home."

"Billy must be ecstatic." Sam commented.

"Yup, he's got his own puppy out of the twenty-something that they found." I nodded. "And so does Seth, Shea, Embry, and some new girl Shea just met at the barn she's boarding her horse at. I think her name is Madelyn… Either way, Seth threw a _fit_ about not seeing her for the whole day. We had him tied up for a bit, but then Billy told us that Chief Swan was coming over there and that he couldn't see us from a criminal standpoint else he'd make wolves extinct, because, apparently, he can do that."

"I never understood that boy." Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"Neither do I, but Shea _looooves_ him." I grinned. "Well…actually…she's very sarcastic so I can never tell…"

"Shea was always that way." Sam shrugged, "I remember when she was little and punched Seth in the nose."

Emily laughed, "I'd believe it."

"The girls insane," I agreed, "But not completely in a bad way. I can see where she's coming from. Her family never stops pestering her."

"Is that so?" Emily had turned to the dishwasher and I wrinkled my nose at the smell. "How do you know?"

I tapped my head.

"She let some things slip. Half of her family is bugging her to go to her mom's 40th birthday just because it's a surprise party. And, from what I understand, they put a lot of pressure on her."

"Well, isn't she kind of in charge, that would call for some pressuring." Sam reminded me.

"I don't think it's like that. I think they just give her a hard time."

"It could be because of her attitude." Emily looked up.

"'suppose." I sighed.

"She's had some tough things happen for a fifteen year-old."

"How would you know?" Emily and I looked at Sam.

"Because Seth talked to me about it when he first found out. He still doesn't know the whole story. No one except her old herd knows what happened. I just know that she doesn't get along with Elizabeth like she used to and that she doesn't mention her at all. It sounds eerily familiar when you think about it." He murmured.

Emily let out a soft gasp.

"Wait…" I paused.

"Be thankful your pack doesn't imprint, it makes things a lot harder." Sam nodded.

The kitten started mewling hungrily and I looked at the clock, it was past her feeding time.

"Whoops…" I muttered under my breath while getting everything unpacked. Thankfully, I already had a bottle prepared.

"You'll be a terrible mother." Sam laughed as I scrambled to get the cap off the stupid bottle and put the bottle in the kitten's mouth. I turned her over onto her stomach and let her drink.

"Phew." I sighed. "I'm worried what I'll do to your kid." Sam tensed a little when I said that, but my sister laughed.

"Well, off to bed when you're done." Emily smiled.

The kitten hiccupped.

"Aw, she's drunk! Who spiked the kitten-formula?" I looked at the bag of formula I had.

"Does Embry know you're treating this thing like a real kid?" Sam asked. I nodded. "Well, good. We're on the same page. He'll agree with me when I say we should get your head checked."

"I hate MRI's, did you know that unless it's an emergency, you can't eat for 4 hours before the scan?!" I asked him, "Its torture, I'd DIE!"

"You said Embry got a dog? What kind?" Emily asked.

"He got an Italian Greyhound, they went _fast_ Seth got the first one. He is grey and white and Seth named him Rocky. Embry got a black and white one and named him Sylvester. I'm not quite sure what Madelyn will name hers though."

"Sylvester? Isn't that a cat?" Emily asked.

"THAT'S WHAT WE SAID!" I said exasperated. "Damn, I can't get that stupid One Republic song out of my head. Shea started singing it in her head and now it's there! ARGH!"

"Which one?"

"All the Right Moves! And it's humiliating!"

I heard my kitten purr and I looked down to see she was asleep.

"We're off to bed."

***

"Mreow, mew, meow!" My kitten was starting to use her legs a little to stumble around.

"Lilly, I am trying to have an adult conversation with your father, please remain silent." I told her.

She ignored me.

Like all toddlers.

Sam chuckled. "Hey, Embry, congratulations!"

"Shut-it." He mumbled his response. I laughed.

"Mreow, mreow, mreoooow—"

"OW!"

"Well…that wasn't Lilz." I said worriedly.

Emily stumbled in and Sam caught her.

"It's the baby." She gasped.

**~***~**

**A/N-**

**Okay, sorry it took so long. I also just realized that I put the WRONG chapter 8 up!!!!!! I put up hurricane's chap 8! So I fixed that, sorry bout it. **

**Hope you enjoyed, REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I'm NOT Pregnant!**_

Can somebody spell false alarm?

I can!

I think…

So Emily and I were home because, ironically enough, both Sam _and_ Embry were running at the moment! I was staring at the T.V. which let the C.S.I.: New York theme song blare on the speakers. Emily was sleeping and my kitten was playing with a tuft of carpet. She seemed to no longer find naps necessary, they grow up so fast.

"Alex!"

I groaned and shut the T.V. off. Picking up Tigerlilly, I started towards Em and Sam's bedroom to almost collide with my sister who was flying out of it.

"That baby is coming now!"

"Are you sure it's not a false alarm?" I asked.

"I'm sure!"

I looked at her face for a few moments.

"Fine, I'll call Jacob." Hey, we need a ride. Just because I'm supposed to at least have my permit doesn't mean I ever tested for it.

I dialed but no one answered.

I tried Quil.

Nope.

Aiden?

Nope.

Leah's cell.

Nada.

I tried my other sister.

Zilch.

Shit!

I tried my mom as my last hope.

She finally answered.

"Mom, mom, mom!" I rushed because somewhere in the amount of time that went by, contractions started. "Emily is having the baby!"

"That's wonderful!" She said cheerfully.

"No, it's not! Sam isn't home, neither are any chauffer-like friends, and if Emily drives all three of us are doomed!"

"You can drive, Alex, its okay." She soothed.

"Mom, this is the girl who crashes carts at the supermarket!"

"Well, it's your choice. Would you rather deliver a baby or drive a car?"

Damn she had a point!

"Gotcha!" I hung up and grabbed the car keys. Turning to my sister I spoke, "Get in the car, I'm driving."

xxx

After leaving my probably starving kitten home and weaving madly in and out of cars for what seemed like forever, we reached the hospital.

Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork, did it never end? Then some lady came up to us.

"Okay, take a seat in the waiting room please, ma'am."

I didn't even know it _had_ a waiting room, let alone a waiting room for the maternity section. Who the hell thought of _that_? I mean, I understand it for all the people waiting on news about their niece, nephew, or grandchild, but this was ridiculous! I will_ never_ have children!

Where the hell was my brother-in-law? I left seven messages on his home _and_ cellular phone already!

My cell buzzed, finally. A nurse looked at me disapprovingly.

"Embry, thank God." I gasped.

"Alex, where are you?" he sounded worried.

"I'm in a waiting room with my sister who's contractions are FIVE MINUTES apart!" I said loudly, "Tell Sam to get his ass over here!" Nurses had finally rushed over to help Emily and off they flew down the hallway. I hung up.

I waited where I was and some creepy old dude wandered up to me.

"Is it yours?"

"I'M A GIRL!" I screamed and nurses ran over to me and picked me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as they set me on a rolling bed.

"The screaming and stress could have hurt your baby. We must do an ultrasound!" One of them told me.

"I'm _not_ pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"We'll see after the tests." Another smiled.

"Guys, no, let me go!" They ran me past a closet and the third woman ran in to get a blanked and ran out, throwing it over me. Under cover of the sheet, I pulled out my phone and texted Embry.

**Insane nurses think Im pregnant HELP! PLZ COME SAVE ME!**

I set the phone on silent and moments later I got a response.

**Ahahaha XD sux 4 u!**

I replied angrily now.

**Embry plzzzzzz? They r scarin me**

Instantly, I got a reply. Haha, he can't say "no" to his imprint!

**On my way**

I hid the phone in my pocket and poked my head above the edge of the blanket.

"It'll be okay, sweetie." Nurse one assured.

"I'm sure your parents will keep you." Number two agreed.

"Yeah because I'm **not** pregnant!"

Minutes passed in the cramped little room they had situated me in.

"That's her, thanks." I heard Embry's voice.

"Hey, babe, you weren't kidding were you?" He laughed, coming in.

"NO!" I jumped up and hugged him. "Get me out of here!"

Embry spoke to a few doctors and after about an hour, a blonde man strolled in. I had been laying in the bed, because a passing nurse had yelled at me for walking, and holding Embry's hand out of pure anger and stress. I'd probably broken a finger or two by now, but oh well.

"Well the results of all the tests you didn't take are negative, you're free to go." He smiled at me. "I hear you have a pretty adorable nephew and an even cuter niece, Miss Young."

"Twins?!" I exclaimed, "Oh my!"

Embry and the doctor who smelled funny laughed. Realization dawned on me.

"Embry, he's a vampire…"

The doctor smiled at me again.

"Alex, meet Dr. Cullen." Embry introduced me to the famous/infamous head of the Cullen Clan.

"Call me Carlisle."

"Okay, Carlisle." I nodded, "Now, can I meet my niece and nephew?" I hadn't realized that much time had passed between getting to the hospital, Emily leaving, and now.

"Yes, you may." He stepped aside and I hopped up out of the uncomfortably stiff bed with terribly scratchy sheets and walked past him. Turning back to Carlisle and Embry I asked.

"Um…where?"

xxx

"Look at them!" I cooed, looking in the little window. Carlisle had left and Embry had his arms wrapped around me so that my back was pressed against his chest. "They're so cute!"

"Think of what ours will look like." He whispered softly in my ear.

"Hmm, our daughter will have my nose and your eyes and our son will look exactly like you." I turned to look at him.

"Hmm…two kids…" He pretended to ponder.

"If you're _lucky_, Call, if you're lucky."

He grinned.

"Oh there you are, sweetie!" A nurse hurried over to us. I recognized her immediately as one of the whack-jobs that put me in the tiny asylum-like room. "Congratulations! Is this the lucky father?"

Oh my God woman, I'm not pregnant!

I simply nodded.

She looked him over and motioned for me to come nearer to her. I moved forward.

"He's a keeper." She whispered and I giggled. "And I wish _my_ husband looked at me the way he looks at you."

She wandered off and I turned back to a very smug looking Embry.

"I'm 'a keeper' huh?"

"Don't get all egotistical on me now." I warned, "Else you won't have a Kaisha and a Caleb."

"Do you want our kids to get beaten up? What's with the names?"

"Kaisha means 'thorn' and Caleb just cause. I mean Caleb Call, can't you just see it?"

"No, not at all." He shook his head.

"Well, I can. Embry Call, Alexa Call, Kaisha Call, and Caleb Call."

He was smiling again.

"What?"

"You said 'Alexa Call.'"

"God, you're such a sap sometimes." I laughed.

"Hey, you said it." He shrugged. "But does it have to go Kaisha then Caleb? Poor Caleb will get beaten up if we have the girl first. Can't you make the boy the oldest."

"I have no control over what gender baby I give birth to, Embry! Knowing my family we'll end up with two girls!"

"We have to have one boy else there will be no gene to pass on." He reminded.

"Then we might have a boy." I agreed, "But Jacob is the youngest of three with two older sisters."

"Bex and Ray were twins."

"True…"

We had, unknowingly, wandered past my sister's room during our discussion and I heard her laugh tiredly.

"You two already debating genders?"

I turned around and walked into her room.

"Yup, cause we picked names!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Kaisha and Caleb." I nodded.

Sam looked quizzically at Embry.

"She picked them." Embry shook his head.

"Isn't naming a group effort?" Emily laughed.

"Not anymore!"

"Oh, my baby, my baby!" My mother entered followed by another nurse who had flown me down the hallway. She recognized me too apparently.

"Congrats!" She told me. Then she turned to Emily, "You too." She left us to our reunion.

"Congrats about what?" Mom, Emily, and Sam looked at me as Embry broke into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Long story…"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Aw, Crap…**_

My mom was staying the night with the Clearwaters for gosh only knows why. That left me an empty house to do with it what I pleased. Mostly because Sam was too stupid to set down his little "ground rules" before I left. He himself was staying the night at the hospital with Emily.

There was a note on the door from Jennie.

_Alex,_

_Heard the news and I figured you'd need help._

_Tigerlilly is with me and her siblings so she_

_doesn't starve. I know you wouldn't mind._

_Jennie :D_

I smiled and let out a breath, I was so scared I had killed the poor kitten by leaving her here alone. I mean isn't it illegal to leave your kid alone before they're 11 or something like that? I looked at Embry, tonight I'd _really_ be alone, not even Lilz here for company.

"Stay?" I hoped.

He thought for a moment then nodded.

I smiled and turned to unlock the door. He stepped in behind me and shut the door, locking it before he turned around to look at me. We had eaten at the hospital (I fucking HATE hospital food) when the nurses had started flocking in to bother me.

"What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well, we're seventeen. We have the house to ourselves…" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head down to kiss me.

It soon turned into a little more than that.

I felt my back pressed against the wall and my legs were wrapped around his waist. I was only wearing a miniskirt so there wasn't really much between us. I broke away breathless when I finished unbuttoning his shirt.

"Bedroom." I gasped.

xxx

Well, let's just say we didn't get much sleep last night at _all_.

I opened my eyes just a crack to see sunlight pouring in green through the window. I blinked and turned to see Embry sleeping peacefully beside me.

But who was moving in the kitchen?

"Oh crap, Embry!" I hissed. "There are people downstairs. Like other people."

He sat up.

I hopped off the bed and tried to gather half of the clothes items, throwing his at him in a mad attempt to get whoever it was out.

We were dressed in moments, something you got used to after running around as a wolf for forever. I ran my fingers through my hair and tripped down the stairs.

SHIT!

**~***~**

**A/N-**

**Okay, reeeaaally short. Not even a chapter short. But, I sectioned it kind of awkwardly. Sorry. But I added a little extra to chapter 12 and had to take some off, but it wouldn't fit in chap 10 so I made it its own island. **

**REVIEW!**

**Who do you think it is?**


End file.
